Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Calm Before the Storm
by NicoDiAngelo32
Summary: <html><head></head>Percy is losing his touch on life when Annabeth disappears for 5 months. His storms are brewing and the demigods are in danger. Being on the brink of destroying the Camp and himself, it seems like no one can stop him. A few months later, they find the solution. Nico. When the reluctant Son of Hades is forced to heal the gap in Percy's heart, can he help but fall in love? Pernico!</html>
1. Chapter 1: Disappearing Act

_A/N: Hi. If you don't know, i'm NicoDiAngelo32. Apparently, if you haven't noticed yet, I am a HUGE Nico Di Angelo fan. So I have decided to write a Pernico/Percico fanfic! Don't like don't read please. It's my first time writing in a gay boy's perspective. Thank you! Read on!_

_Nico's Point of View_

'_You're basically trying to get yourself killed, idiot.' _I scolded myself. The hazy, orange, pinkish sunset was flaming up the sky and a piercing beam hit me in the eye. Raising my arm to my forehead, I squinted. There was a hint of dark clouds and I felt something worry at the back of my mind. Usually, with a bunch of the Big Three's children around, storms didn't pop up for no reason. It looked like there was a thunderstorm coming in. I needed to get moving. I didn't exactly have the time, but I knew that it was almost past 5:00. I flicked a skinny branch into the already blazing fire. The embers glowed a crimson color as the dank smoke rose slowly in the air. That was like a flare to the monsters to come and devour me. I smiled a bitter smile. It was getting dark soon. I would have to move.

I was sitting directly at the edge of Camp Half Blood's border, about 2 miles where Thalia's tree grew. I could see the glint of gold flash on the tree and Peleus shrouding it. Rolling my neck, trying to get rid of the cramp, I shed my jacket. The thick aviator jacket that I had forever was a bit dusty and smelled like...well, the smell of death. Mix in some fear. Throw some betrayal in. Sprinkle your favorite type of hate and you got the smell of Hades Psycho Kid Version 2.0.. Shaking my head from my absent minded thoughts, I kick dirt onto the fire.

My skinny white arms were covered with scars circled around my shoulders. '_Why are you even here?' _I snarled to myself. Yeah, I was totally sane, whispering nonsense to myself. I knew the answer to the question. I was here because of Percy Jackson. Always for Percy Jackson.

**Flashback: **_It was dark. Unearthly dark. It was in the dead of the night, and I had just shadow traveled across half the world. I stumbled into a bush, and windmilled my arms in order to keep my balance. Gaining my control, I flicked my hoodie over my head and thanked the gods I was wearing all black. I didn't want to be found, but if I did, good things wouldn't come out. Nothing good came out of what I did. I stood at the entrance of my old school, the school that Percy had rescued me from. I remembered when I was the naive, little, boy that loved stupid card games. I wanted to go back. I'd rather be a oblivious brat then a sick, vengeful man. Percy. That idiot. He had let my sister die. Her life was another that he threw away, just like every other monster that he slayed. I twisted my hands inside my pockets and I felt my face go flat. My brain automatically went blank at the sound of his name. _

_I always did this. Avoided talking about it to anyone. I couldn't even think over my feelings to myself. The man that I despised so much was a caring, loyal, bastard. I hated every part of him. I could slowly feel my insides curl up and I mentally scolded myself. I rubbed my eyes. I was tired. I needed rest. I came to this school to get a decent place to sleep. I lowered my hand to my side but then yanked it back, hissing. My hand burned. My eyes darted to my Stygian sword, the obsidian stone glittering. _

_Shaking my head at my foolishness, I glanced around. I needed to focus. I was the son of Hades, not some pubescent teenager with the attention span of 2 seconds. I was contemplating how to break in when an image shimmered in front of me. I quickly drew my blade and cursed. 'These monsters aren't ever going to give me a break, are they?' I backed up and felt my body twist up in a natural defensive position. The mirage glittered and cleared out. Almost like a T.V, it was staticky for a second, and then cleared out. To my surprise, I looked at the aged face of Chiron the Centaur. His faced seemed graver, serious, with no trace of a smile. _

"_Nico. How long has it been since I have seen you?" I calculated. What? 7 months? 8? I raised a brow and sneered back, "Isn't it sort of late for polite greetings, Chiron? What do you want from me?" I felt bad, actually, for yelling at him, but I wasn't intent on making idle chatter. I was cranky and I could feel the weariness of shadow travel creeping up on me. I needed a place to crash. _

"_Nico, I know you didn't leave off on good terms with Camp Half Blood bu-" I interrupted him with a guttural snarl. He wanted to drag me back to that hell hole. I wanted to laugh. Such irony, that I belonged more with the dead than with the living. I wasn't their kind. I wasn't a NORMAL demigod. I felt the insane side light up. I was an outcast in a group of outcasts. If I was the son of Apollo, it wouldn't be like this. I would be popular, liked. If I was the son of Demeter, or any other god, it wouldn't be like this. Besides Hades himself, I was alone in this wretched world. _

"_Chiron, in case you haven't noticed, I just can't creep in, make some friends, grab some fries, and leave. I'm the Son of Hades. Hades. I'm sorry. You don't know what it's like, and you'll never know what it's like. I'm not going to try to explain it to you. And for the last time, leave me alone. I don't want to join your fun summer camp. Leave that to the heroes." I let my voice stay flat. No matter how many times I had been rejected, it still burned like hell in my gut. _

_Those 'Woah, what's up with that emo kid?' looks. Yeah, to all out there who thought I wouldn't notice? Real smooth acting there. I could basically read the minds of these basic people. The Greeks hadn't accepted me. The Romans hadn't accepted me. My own father wouldn't accept me. I wished that I was dead, so I could just meet with Bianca. She was the only one who understood me. She died to save the world, but I was going to make up for it. _

"_Nico! Please erase all your irrational hate towards us and listen!" I wanted to simply state 'No.' but I knew that I was being childish. "Chiron. If it's about me join your sun and smiles camp, i'm not up for it. You have a limited time to talk. And then I won't listen anymore. And don't Iris message me whenever you want. It's getting on my nerves." I knew it was disrespectful to talk to an elder leader, but I was the freaking son of Hades. It was about time I got some respect. I was sick of being a spawn of the Big Three, but actually being treated like I was the age of three._

"_Nico, if you haven't noticed...there's something wrong with Percy." My pulse picked up and my heart dropped. Wrong? As in...died? Demigods never lived long. But this was Percy Jackson. All hail Percy-I Can- Survive-Pretty-Much-Any-Crap-Jackson. I snapped back to attention. "Something is wrong with Annabeth. She has disappeared from the face of this Earth. She went on a quest, and…." I heard Chiron's voice choke up. "And no one knows of her location. Not even the gods. It has been almost 5 months and we don't have one lead on her. We're not sure if she's alive or…" I could hear how much trouble he had finishing the last part. _

"_-or dead." I finished. Chiron nodded and I could hear the crackling of fire behind him. I sat down on the soft soil. The Iris message was going to run out soon anyway. "So what is my part in this? I'm not your personal Hellhound. I can't just magically sniff her out. I'm not your personal butler either. Ask Jason. Or Piper. Or Frank. Not me." Chiron's weary eyes seemed to droop further. "Nico, dear child, have you been aware of the storms?" I nodded. My skeleton servant had came to me a few days ago, announcing something about a mass storm. I figured it was just Poseidon and Zeus bickering about something stupid again. "Rachel has received a short sight on you. She said something about you healing the gap between the riffs. All these storms are because of Percy. He might even cause hurricanes and mass tsunamis if he doesn't stop grieving."_

_Chiron paused to feed another drachma to the call and the screen flickered. "I don't know what to do. At Camp Half Blood, it is raining constantly. I think that he knows that she may not be...coming back. He is going to cause some real damage soon to the other campers, and himself if he doesn't stop. He hasn't eaten in almost 3 days. His cabin door is locked and he will not open the door to anyone. I'm not sure if he's done anything else but sit there, staring out at his window. I don't know if he has been sleeping. He's going to drain himself completely at this rate." I winced. No eating? No sleeping? No interacting? That sounded like me when Bianca died. I remembered the nightmares that would wake me up, screaming. _

"_Yeah, so when do I come in the big picture?" Chiron paused._

"_Rachel thinks that you might be able to...help Percy. Apparently, you will heal his wounds." I felt a million useless complaints bubble up in my throat. A strangled laugh spilled out. "What am I supposed to do? Talk to him about my dark times? Teach him how to be creepy? Yeah. Right. Go and tell Rachel that her prophecies suck. I'm not Annabeth's replacement. For gods fuc-" Chiron gave me a look. "-freaking sake. This doesn't even look like I can help!" I stood up, angry. Chiron looked panicked. "Nico! Please! I beg of you! We beg of you. For the sake of Annabeth. For the sake of Percy. For the sake of the camp. Come, before Percy brings destruction to himself and the Camp. Try. If it doesn't work, then you can leave. Please. Come tomorrow." I shook my head. _

_I really wanted to punch the Iris Message. Did Chiron really think that he could guilt me into listening to some flimsy prophecy? I didn't care if they were in danger. They were half bloods. They literally could control elements of the Earth. They had special talents. Demigods were in danger all the time. This was no different. _

_I felt the urge tugging in my lungs. I was itching to shadow travel somewhere else. I scratched my hair warily. I've seen the destruction that Percy could do when depressed. His hair raising power could destroy hundreds, even without meaning too. I spat on the ground. I shrugged and mumbled, "Whatever. Tomorrow. I'm going to stay for an hour. If it doesn't look like it's going to work, i'm leaving." I didn't want to stay with the guy that...ruined my life. I didn't want to be with the guy that I hated. I didn't want to be screwed up around a guy that I possibly wanted to kill._

_I remembered what happened a few months ago with Jason. Mr. Superman was there when I had confessed my feelings to Eros. I huffed. My stupid, irrational, feelings. I was so stupid when I was a kid. 'I don't love Percy anymore.' I thought to myself as the Iris Message blinked out. 'I think.' _

_**Flashback end**_

I shook my head. I wanted to throw my head up and yell, "Damn you, Percy Jackson!" but I would attract even more monsters. I ran my hand through my sleek black hair. I needed a haircut. And fresh clothes. And a shower. I sniffed myself. I smelled like too many happy meals, Mrs. O'Leary, and the Underground. The sky had grown a deep indigo, almost a dark blue. The clouds were heavy gray strokes in the sky and the bitter air was snapping at my build. I had grown over the past years. I wasn't that scrawny, lanky, kid anymore. My hair had grown out. My shoulders were broader. My muscles were more toned. I actually had a fit build, not a sickly one. Right now wasn't the time to be considering my looks. Leave that to the Aphrodite kids.

It was time to storm Camp Half Blood, kick Percy Jackson's stupid ass, and then possibly grab some fries. I smiled.

!

"Get off of me! I swear to the Gods, Clarisse, get your freakin' hands _off _of me! Don't touch me-" I saw Percy Jackson at his worst state. Annabeth had survived more than 6 months without this guy, and he was suffering at 5 months. I was in the shadows of Camp Half Blood. Chiron looked almost the same when he Messaged me 2 days ago. The entire camp looked the same. Tired faces, droopy eyes, depressed frowns. '_Damn… I look better than these guys and i'm the son of Hades.' _I mused to myself. I glanced at Percy and I reared back. He looked like an animal. His shaggy black hair had grown to be messy and unbearably long. He had dark bags under his eyes, almost like bruises. His shirt was tattered and crumpled. His skin looked waxy and pale, his sun kissed skin missing. Clarisse was behind Percy, holding his wrists together behind him. She didn't look gleeful, or victorious. She looked tired, like she had to do this everyday.

They were all gathered together and no one was moving, messing around. I blended into the shadows and stealthily shadow traveled ten feet away, appearing close enough to see Percy better. The cold, black air whooshed past me like always. Shadow traveling was awesome. Chiron spoke. "Camp! We all know why we are here today. Our beloved camper, Annabeth Chase has been missing. We have no clue on where she is, and it seems like she has disappeared. Percy here is grieving. We all are." Dionysus snorted. He mumbled something that sounded like, 'Yeah right….all of us...grieving…'. "Percy has lost a touch on life." Chiron continued. I glanced over to Percy. He didn't seem to notice any of the words. His eyes were glazed over and they seemed empty. "We are trying to locate her with no avail. But there has been a prophecy." I smiled coldly.

This was my part. I coiled my muscles. I was standing on a tree, towering above others. I jumped up, the air whistling in my ears. I landed on the soil with an inaudible '_thump'. _Everyone scrambled and gasped. It was the most action I had seen out of them the whole entire night. Twirling my sword, I leisurely strolled to Chiron. I turned to the campers and raised my voice. It came out deep and mature. "A prophecy about me. I will handle Percy Jackson. Do not interfere with me." I mustered a cheerful smile. "And if this doesn't work, then you are all doomed." Most of them gasped and Chiron looked troubled. Clarisse had let go of Percy already, and he didn't seem to want to move. Grover clopped up to Percy and gently said, "Come on Perce. Let's get you back to your cabin." Percy reared back like a dog who got attacked.

Grover looked so sad, that I almost felt a twinge of pity. Slowly, the crowd dispersed. "So, Rico Denardo...you're finally the big shot of the prophecy, huh? Uncle Hades must be so proud." Dionysus said wickedly. He cackled and waved his _Sports Illustrator._ I growled. "It's Nico Di Angelo, you piece of-" Chiron shot me a glare. "_-sir. _" I had forgotten this guy was related to me, in a way. Rolling my eyes I talked over my shoulder. "Which cabin is empty? I'll bunk there. Also, I need a shower and some food." Chiron smiled warily. "We have built a cabin for you. It's small, but I think you'll like it. And, give us your clothes, we'll wash them for you, You smell like….Mrs. O'Leary."

!

Tossing my jacket onto the small cot, I did a quick glance around the room. I couldn't exactly see all that well in the dark, so I fumbled for a switch on the wall. Meeting one, I flicked it on. It looked like… a son of Hades' room. The room seemed to be split in half. One half was adorn with pictures and seemed messy, like an actual person lived here. The right side was completely bare. I crept to the other side and stared down the Hello Kitty pajamas. I squinted at the pictures. My skinny white arm snatched the picture off the wall. It was a small girl with mocha skin, her arms around a bulky Asian man. Her golden eyes were glowing and her curls were haphazardly strewn everywhere.

I smiled. This was Hazel's side of the room. My half sister was the only one that understood me and was probably the only one that I care about. I snorted. Did Chiron actually expect me to decorate the room, like a girl? Shaking my head, I slinked across the room. I stared at the set of shorts and an extra large Camp Half Blood shirt. I felt the stress catching up to me. '_God damn, don't they have any decent clothes? Like anything but this shirt?' _I tore off my shirt and jeans and was left in my boxers. I felt my face flush as I stared at my Pokemon boxers. I flipped the light switch off and I quickly crawled under the covers. Tomorrow, I would have to help Percy. Tomorrow was my basically my doom. '_Help Percy, my ass… i'm not going to be able to do anything to save him.'_

!

'_Stop staring at me, stop staring at me, stop staring at me...' _I muttered to myself. I was in my standard, basic, black ensemble and the whole world seemed interested in Nico Di Angelo. I rubbed my arms and felt the rough scars under my hands. I shook out my hair and strolled quickly to Chiron's table. I saw his centaur half shift nervously. I rubbed my skull ring. I felt several eyes warily watch me from a distance. "Chiron. I'm starving. I'm getting breakfast, taking a shower, and i'm going to try Percy. If he doesn't get better, i'm leaving." Chiron nodded. "Nico. I cannot thank you. I don't think a prophecy has ever been wrong. Calm Percy down. In the mean time, we'll try to find Annabeth. I'm afraid that she might be...gone." I shrugged. "Not my problem. You do the finding, I do the rest of the worthless stuff."

I whisked away, but then hesitated, not knowing where to sit. Ares? Yeah, right, they would beat the crap out of me. Athena? Yeah, i'm good. I didn't want to die of over-knowledge. Zeus? I laughed. Yeah, he would zap me in under 15 seconds. Chiron's blazing gaze caught my attention. He stroke he short beard. He tilted my head at the small table a few feet away. No one was sitting there.

I shrugged. Sliding into the cold bench, I felt a sense of isolation. Alone at everything. I wanted a table with a living organism. I was tired of having skeletons and Persephone as my company. A satyr came up hesitantly to me and gave me a tentative. I stared. I have never seen him before. He wrung the edge of his "Save the Earth!" shirt and slid me a plate and a goblet. I muttered a thanks and he galloped away nervously. My pale thin fingers flickered over the goblet. I closed my eyes and thought, 'Sprite'. i was craving it for so long. A hiss of bubbles caught my attention and I opened my eyes. The top of the foamy drink was frothing and I drank. I glanced at the plate, and found it was filled with eggs, bacon, and toast. Normal person's breakfast. I smirked. Yeah, and i was _totally _normal. I was about to dig in when a hand slid up in front of my vision. I growled. I thought I told these happy campers to not interfere with me. I slowly looked up and put on a glowering look.

Radiant green orbs met mines. Percy Jackson stared at me.

"Nico? What are you doing here?!"

'_Oh, crap.' _

_A/N: This is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. :) I will probably update in 1 week or so. Depends on how much my teachers plan to kill me. Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Read on! ~NicoDiAngelo32_


	2. Chapter 2: A Watery Death

Percy's Point of View

My chest was hurting. Well, so did my eyes. And lungs. And throat. And heart. I fumbled blindly around my dresser for the bottle of pills. I didn't even know what pill I was taking, but anything to relieve the pain. I smiled in the dark of the room. I could practically hear Annabeth's voice scolding me. '_Percy! You're supposed to read the inscription and the ingredients! Take twice every 4 hours… contains shellac, sodium starch glycolate, titanium dioxide...you're not supposed to take it that much, Seaweed Brain!' _I constantly heard her voice everywhere. It hurt to think about her, but I couldn't stop. I just knew that she was out there… but what if she was dead? I silenced my thoughts, just lying there. Everytime I heard her name, it was like a Minotaur had headbutted me straight into the heart. My insides curled like the taste of gorgon blood. The permanent lump that was stuck in my throat since she disappeared was growing. I felt like my lungs were strapped to my ribs. I could feel my face give out a bitter smirk. Annabeth went 6 months without me, and she was looking for me constantly. And then here I was, complaining about life while she could be dying. I was so stupid.

'_Well...life sucks.' _I decided. I wasn't just thinking on the behalf of me, but for the rest of the demigod population. I mean, after defeating Gaea, couldn't I catch a break? I was tired of being hunted down. I was tired of being afraid of constant death. I was tired of being a demigod. I wanted peace and quiet with Annabeth. That was it. I curled up in a tight ball. I felt drained, like I did everyday. How did Annabeth hold out for so long? 5 months. 5 months of grief, stress, and worry. I wobbled unsteadily as I stood up. I froze. Glancing around my cabin, I winced internally. Piles of clothes littered the floor. Wrappers and pizza boxes were strewn across every surface.

But the worst part of the room? : Me. The dull, dusty mirror that Tyson hung up last month was still there. Not that I wanted to look at my awkward, lanky, face. I stared at myself. It was unrecognizable. My black unruly hair was flat and seemed almost colorless. My green eyes looked like wilted grass. My skin was an unearthly yellow, no longer tan from endless walks on the beach with Annabeth. My muscles that developed from training were not there. I was a bag of bones with a beating heart. I didn't look human anymore, I looked like Hades' deceased servant. I trembled. My skinny frame shook. I looked worse than the time I came out of Tartarus. I didn't have the dedication to go out and eat, or hang around.

My bony hand rubbed my eyes. I wanted to make a difference today. I needed to get up and find Annabeth. I needed to go and talk to people, go train, go be human. For the sake of the camp, and the sake of me. I glanced out the cabin window and reared back. The skies were dark. Thunder rolled and illuminated the heavy clouds. It started pounding steadily. I could see the waves on the beach crash into the soggy sand. I felt a thrumming of nervousness in my stomach. It started pouring. Campers sloshed through the murky, squishy grass.

As they ran by, they glanced at my cabin and looked troubled. It clicked together. The storms, the stress, everything. I was making these storms. I panicked, which sent wind pulling the trees at odd angles. The tetherballs swung wildly. '_You idiot! You're going to kill everyone if you keep it up. Calm thoughts...calm thoughts...' _I thoughts. My chaotic thoughts sent the ocean reeling. I hummed the calm song stuck in my head. I remembered my earliest memory with Annabeth, when we were stuck in the back of the truck with zoo animals. The way she laughed, her sad eyes...everything. I breathed. Clutching the frame of my door, I eyed the skies. It was clearing out. It started sprinkling, and the campers peeked out of their cabins warily.

I cheered. One step closer to being un-useless. I was going to find Annabeth and I was going to never let her go. Dancing around in my cabin and side stepping Riptide, the clouds turned a lighter shade. The ocean reverted to its normal form. Calm. Echoing my feelings. I could finally control my feelings. My heart hurt, but I was confident I could do something. Starting with a shower. I sniffed myself. Wrinkling my nose, I realized I smelled like 3 day old pizza and rust. I ran to shower, shedding my shirt. Time to get that deodorant on.

!

'_Woah….when did I get this stubble?' _I glanced at myself in the mirror. Leaning in, I rubbed my chin. I had took a shower and my skin was fresh and clear. My hair finally looked like _hair_. My green eyes were vibrant, just like before. I slapped on some shaving cream and fumbled around for my razor. My bottom half wrapped in a towel, and my skinny build was irritating me. I needed _muscles_. My biceps were were all shriveled up! I groaned. Time to hit the training. I remembered the old times. Falling off the rock cliff, into the lava. Getting pounded by Clarisse in hand-to-hand combat. Stabbing straw dummies. Good times. Good times. I threw on the white shirt that I had gotten from Calypso. It still smelled like the plant she gave me, several years ago. Putting on some baggy khaki shorts and socks, I slipped on some black converse. I rolled on some deodorant, I looked at the new and improved Percy Jackson.

My stomach growled. After eating almost nothing for 3 days, and feeding off of week old pizza was disgusting. But I didn't want to go to eat in the mess hall where everyone would be there. I could practically hear their remarks. "_Oh hey Percy! How has dying in your cabin forever alone?" "Percy! Thanks for almost killing us in your mass storm! How's the summer going?"_ Wincing, I contemplated running and getting food,

and then escaping back. Shaking my head, I thought, '_You have to go out. Remember? The get-out-of-bed-and-be-human Plan B?' _I gathered my courage. Sitting on my bed, I loaded my pockets with Riptide, Kleenex, and my wallet. My door banged open. I snapped right up and yanked Riptide out. I was greeted with a smiling Grover and Chiron. They were both soaking and leaving puddles of water everywhere.

"My dear boy! How are you? The storms have calmed, so we've decided to come see if you were….alright." I smiled, a weak, apologetic smile. Chiron's large body could hardly fit through my door. He clasped me into a hug and I awkwardly patted his back. The minute Chiron let go, Grover threw himself at me. "Perce!" he bleated. "I can't- I don't... I was worrying and- i'm not sure but…." The one-armed hugged that came almost cut off my air supply.

"Sorry, G-Man." I said timidly. I felt so… guilty. I mean, I was moping for 5 months, threw storm tantrums, and put the whole camp in jeopardy. And here they were, hugging me and giving me consoling words. I was so selfish.

"Percy, come out and eat something. You look like a harpy." Chiron said critically. I smiled and immediately thought to Annabeth. She was one of the greatest demigods that I knew (and I wasn't being biased), but where was she? I cursed under my breath. I had volunteered/begged to go on the quest with her. She stubbornly refused, and went by herself. If I had followed her, she wouldn't gone. She would be safely home, with me. The drizzle had started turning into heavier rain.

My heart started aching. My lungs had the same suffocating feeling. This felt like the time I was trapped in Gaea's bog. I was used to not breathing under water, but this had shaken me up. I couldn't see, smell, or _do _anything. I didn't know if I was going to survive. Grover and Chiron exchanged anxious looks. Grover hefted his arm over my shoulders and steered me outside. I stepped on the soggy grass and struggled to stand. The rain poured on me, but I wasn't wet. This was useless. I had tried. I was fine for 20 minutes. But no matter what, my thoughts reverted to Annabeth.

I wanted to let my emotions overwhelm me. I wanted to let the storm rage. The tickling feeling in my gut was taunting me to let my stress turn into something tangible.

Grover nudged me nervously. Lightning struck nearby. My hair stood on end. The waves on the beach looked awfully high. "Perce, lets just go to the Big House. The rain is getting really bad." I nodded. I didn't care to stop my emotions. I laughed. I was a wreck. My emotions were worst than any seesaw. '_Just stay like this. You don't need to please anyone. Let your anger go.' _my inner voice soothed. I clenched my eyes close. I chanted inside my head, '_Let your anger go let your anger go let your anger go...' _Annabeth wasn't coming back. No prophecies. No sign. Not even a god to help. I snapped.

It went silent. A crashing roar called from the beach. A shadowing wave had risen. It was 30 feet and I could feel the blood pulsing in my veins. I wanted to reach out and touch all 50 gallons of cold, unforgiving, swirling water. I heard screams from the mess hall. "Percy! Percy, stop!" Grover yelled, clutching my arm. I shook him off. I needed. The clouds were almost the color of black. Grover tackled me.

The huge wave faltered, and crashed back, almost covering all the sand. Grover was soaked and was shivering. "Perce. I know, okay? It's going to be alright. Annabeth is okay. She's going to live, and she's going to come back. You're okay. Breath." I inhaled. The pleasurable feeling in my gut was becoming unbearably painful. I hunched over. The relentless rain poured on. I tried relaxing. The rain continued. I cursed. I needed to get a check on my feelings. '_Damn you, Annabeth Chase. Can't you see what you've done to me? You're not even here, but you still control me.'_ Grover shivered again, violently. "Perce, if you keep doing this, you can't be here anymore. You need to gain control. You're like a ticking time bomb." he panted. He looked at me from the side of his eyes.

"But we did bring someone to help."Grover muttered. I felt chagrined. Who? Thalia? Poseidon? My _mom? _I was curious. Who did Chiron bring? I laughed in my head. Who did Chiron think could control this monster of a being?

!

Walking (Read: trembling) to the mess hall, I didn't remember ever being nervous. Grover had gone back to change his clothes, so I was left to defend for my own. I entered, trying to shrink back and not be noticeable. The thing is, when you're the son of one of the most powerful gods, you can't exactly _not _be noticed. Everyone was watching, and I saw some pointing. I saw Clarisse falter in her conversation with her one-of-many bulky half sisters. Chiron gave me a concerned look and seemed to be ignoring Dionysus' ranting. I basically ran to my table and almost tripped.

Sitting at _my _table of ONE, was a skinny guy. His hair was an ebony color and was casually but handsomely pushed to the side. I could see his porcelain skin shine with scars. He wore a thin black T-shirt and ripped black jeans despite the cold. I didn't know whether to go up to him and yell at him for sitting at my table, or be relieved to have someone to talk to at my table. I slid up to it and slapped my hand in front of the guy. He looked to be 15, or 16. Almost my age. New camper? I cringed. Was this guy my _brother_? How did I miss this?!

He looked up from devouring his food. His hard, cold, unforgiving look threw me off. I looked into his onyx eyes. And ladies and gentlemen, cue the applause. That's all today on, '_Percy is an Idiot!' Season 2. _It was Nico Freaking Di Angelo.

"Nico? What are you doing here?"

He looked surprised, like I was the one who didn't belong at the table. "Percy." he said shortly. He had grown. He was almost as tall as me and was more defined, more muscular. He just looked like a really well defined high schooler that wore a lot of black. His eyes were conflicted. When he spoke, he deep voice surprised me. '_Woah….someone went through puberty...' _"Percy." he repeated again. "What are you doing out here?" he said. I haven't seen this guy in forever. The last time I saw him was when he was returning the Athena Parthenos with Reyna. For a second, I thought of how his sister had died because of me. A son of Hades was not someone you wanted to anger. "Um. Fresh air?" I said feebly. He snorted. He looked just as hungry as did. A withered harpy threw a plate and a goblet at me. Barely catching both of them, I settled them on the table. I breathed.

Looking around the Hall, I saw everyone was wary, but otherwise happy. '_Control yourself. The minute anything happens, get out. You're going to hurt someone if you lose control. Don't think about Annabeth.' _I said sternly. "So why are you here?" I said nonchalantly while digging into my blue pancakes. Nico eyed my all-blue food strangely and said "You don't know?" he said softly.

I pondered it for a moment. "Nope." I retorted while swishing my blue Coke back. Nico snorted again. "Uh, hello, the prophecy? I didn't come here for nothing." he said, and he seemed genuinely pissed. I fidgeted. This guy was younger than me, but yet he scared the crap out of me. He gave off a certain death vibe. I mean, besides the fact that he was the son of the death _god. _He stared at me. "I'm supposed to save your sorry ass from killing everyone because you're depressed about Annabeth." he snapped, stabbing at his toast. I made a woah-hold-up sign. "So let me get this straight. There was a prophecy about _you _that said that you were going to save me from eternal destruction, as well as the rest of the camp? No offense, but that's crap." He gritted his teeth. His fork clattered to the ground as he abruptly stood up. I got the feeling that I said the wrong thing. His eyes were blazing. "Well, yeah, that's what I said, genius. I'm sorry, did you think I wanted to sit here and try to help an idiot? Yeah, I didn't exactly sign up for this. If you are stupid enough to even have the mere _thought _that I wanted to help you, you're wrong. I'm just trying to save the camp from being infected by your idiotic depression of a girl that's dead." That's when he crossed the line. It was one thing to insult me, but to tell me that my girlfriend was something stupid to not be depressed about was another thing. And how was I idiotic?! I could feel the death vibe rolling off of him. The Mess Hall seemed colder, and darker. The shadows were drawing to him, almost like a protective shield. "Well, excuse _me? _I'm sorry that they forced you on me. I don't need you here." My hand slapped on the table, making the plates clatter.

"Actually, no one needs you here, Nico. You're not wanted." I knew that was harsh. I saw Nico's eyes darken. Several tables were staring and Chiron started getting up. Dionysus, with an amused look on his face, stopped him. Amusing Dionysus was the last intention on my mind, but he seemed to like the idea of the sons of the most powerful gods fighting. At his feet, the ground bubbled and I saw a skeleton claw its way up. Summoning water, I made it waver over my hand in a silent threat. Nico grabbed the neck of my shirt. "I was here to save your little sorry fuc-". Lightning flashed. Both of us blew about 10 feet from each other. We both sat there, dazed, and smoking. I was about to ask if Thalia was around until I felt a blast of air bring me up. I waved my feet around hopelessly.

I saw Nico in the same position. The campers below were shocked, and were backing far away. Chiron struggled to get up. "You guys are in trouuuble…" I familiar tone called from above us. My neck shot up to see a blonde superman in all his glory. Jason Grace dropped us both like sacks. Lowering himself gently to the ground he retorted with a, "Idiots. I come to visit and this is what I get?" He brushed himself off. He looked content, with the praetor cape around his shoulders and a SPQR shirt. I shot Nico a glare. "Now, boys, what in the hell is going on. I thought Gaea was rising again over here. "

Rolling my eyes, I shook out my shoulders. Jason had cut his hair again to the close cropped Roman style. He had gotten taller by a few inches and seemed bigger, bulkier. I forget i'm older than him at most times. "Damn Percy. Are those your storms? The legion could hear your depression from over there." he chortled. I gave him a sarcastic smile. Nico had stormed out of the Hall, leaving the grass slightly wilted behind him.

I growled. I was going to deal with him later. After I found Annabeth. Just to rub it in his face. I never held a grudge to this guy, but now I was regretting all those times I was polite to him. Jason gave me a pitiful look. "What?" I said defensively. "He didn't tell you yet?" I must of had a confused cause Jason punched me in the shoulder. "There's something that Nico hasn't told you, Percy. Stop. Think. Don't be an idiot." I was tired of being told I was an idiot. Campers were gathering around again, and I saw Leo's sooty face peek out. But that was rare. Leo never left his Cabin. Especially with Calypso around, he never left it.

Jason made a face. "You might wanna...you know… grab some tissues, sit down a bit." I punched him in the arm. Laughing, he held his arms up in the universal sorry sign.

DON'T READ PAST THIS IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FROM HOUSE OF HADES

We both settled on the Poseidon table. Chiron gave me a warning look. "So. You remember when you were in Tartarus?" I nodded, shuddering. "Nico and I went to go get the staff of Diocles. And in order to get the staff…", Jason gave me a side look. "we had to face Eros." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"And there...Nico ran into a challenge. He had to admit who he...loved in order to get the staff. So, he was struggling a bit." Jason had this pitiful soft look. "And everyone thought it was Annabeth all along. We all thought that he was madly in love with Annabeth and stuff. But then, dude, listen carefully. I found out that…." he paused," that he wasn't in love with Annabeth."

I punched in the arm, urging him to go faster. The ache in my chest was coming back, and it was really hurting. "And I found out that he was kinda….in love...you know…" Jason did hand gestures that made no sense. "Bro, your the best and stuff, but hurry _up! _I'm ADHD! I don't sit still for long!" Jason nodded. "I found out that he kinda...you know...loved…" I stretched out the word. "Loveeeed?!" Jason looked uncomfortable. "You know… he loved…. you."

_A/N: Thank you to all who read my chapter. I tried to update really fast on this one. If any of you know Maximum Ride, you can check out my other story. I'll try to update in about 2 more days. :D Read on! ~NicoDiAngelo32_


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets for Sleeping

Nico's point of View

'_Hell. No. Just no. I am going to have to whoop some ass today, aren't I?' _I was seeing red as I squatted next to a bush. Coming back from the idiotic and irrational fight with Percy, I decided to try to solve it. I mean, with Mr. Superman/ Mr. Perfect/ Mr. Praetor there, nothing bad could happen. I had swept back, and had heard my name in the conversation. Darting behind a bush ( I know, not the best hide out… ), I had listened to the whole conversation. I heard mutters of my name, the struggles of the Eros situation, and the word _love_. I nearly threw up. Love wasn't real. Freaking Aphrodite was the most useless goddess ever, right up the alley with Dionysus.

I had a feeling that the all-powerful gods were going to zap me for the disrespectful rant. I shifted from one leg to the other. I was getting bad cramps. Not that my small, black jeans helped. I had outgrew them a few months ago, and hadn't had the time to buy new ones. I smirked. I imagined myself strolling into Death-Kids-R-Us and asking the clerk, '_Hi, do you happen to have baggy black jeans that are Greek Fire resistant and don't attract monsters at all? And they have shadow traveling powering jets?! Awesome. That will be 4 drachmas, right?' _I sat quietly, almost invisible. Jason murmured things to Percy while I saw him grow more impatient. Then I heard Jason finish lamely, " -he loved… you." Jackson's eyes grew wide.

A sharp gust of wind snapped my hair around and I was blinded for a second. I cursed. Having 3 of the most powerful demigods in a 10 feet radius of each other wasn't the best way to keep calm. Jason clenched his teeth. He gripped his jeans when the rain started becoming heavier. '_Was it like this while I wasn't here? On and off storms?' _I struggled to stay in my crouched position. Jason's blue eyes darkened and he concentrated. The winds stopped a bit but that didn't stop the pounding rain and crashing waves.

"Jackson. This is my territory. Stop messing with it." I heard Jason mutter. Percy seemed shell shocked. He sat there, back slumped, completely lost. He seemed totally fascinated in Jason's praetor cape all of a sudden. Jason snatched it back and snapped, "Dude, get a grip. It's Nico. He was never going to tell you. Now that I did, you better not crush him under your stupid Reeboks." Jason stood up, and his close cropped hair fluttered uncontrollably in the wind. "Bro, I gotta get back but… don't hurt Nico. He's been through enough." My vision tunneled. He told Percy.

Even though he said he _wouldn't, _he _did. I shook. _I felt like killing everything near me. I flushed. Percy knew. Percy _freaking _knew. I scrambled backwards. I imagined the Camp laughing at me, looks of pity, Hades zapping me for being the laughingstock of Olympus. My vision blurred and I controlled my will not to wilt everything. Jason whistled, a sharp, taxicab whistle. He waited before a clap of thunder echoed. I mirage of thunder and bolts descended before Jason. Tempest reared and a string of mist trailed behind him. Jason swung himself over Tempest. "Easy boy…" he muttered.

Percy glared at the horse. "Your horse needs to get his thoughts washed in soap. That is one messed up mind." Percy tugged on his white T-shirt and a vaguely remembered a memory from Calypso. He had on a thin sweater. "Jason!" he shouted, before the blonde headed leader could break away. "Are you joking around with me? Or is it true?" Percy yelled, but it seemed softer, more depressed. Jason's hair zipped around chaotically. "It's true! Talk to him!" and with that, the Superman was gone.

Percy's shoulders slumped and my heart thudded. The waves on the beach whiplashed with a violent force. Percy tangled his hands in his hair. I could see him mouthing something. '_Does he know the damage he's doing? Or can he control it?' _I pondered what to do. The rain was soaking my newly washed clothes, and I itched to call on the dead. Shaking the water out of my hair, I stood. He hardly seemed to notice anything. He looked so _broken, _even worse than I looked after Bianca left. I felt a twinge of sympathy.

I had to listen for the unearthly sounds of death. The little popping in my ear that told me when someone died. I had to tune in to Annabeth, for the sake of the trampled demigod with green eyes. I breathed in. I jogged up to Percy and saw that he was wet. I stopped with a screech. The son of the water god was _wet. _I sputtered. He shouldn't be wet. '_Again. Can he even control what's happening?' _His black hair was limp on his forehead. I saw the gray tendril of hair from when he held up the sky. His eyes were closed.

I shook out my shoulders and winced. "Hey Percy!" I screeched unnaturally and my voice cracked. He looked startled and he spluttered, "NICO! HEY!" It was the most energy that i've heard from him since I came here. I clenched my silver ring. "Um. So about before. I swear, um, I just wasn't thinking-" he cut me off, "No, I mean, that was harsh of me, and I didn't-" "No, I feel bad because-" "Nah, it's totally my fault for being-" we both kept stopping and then starting. I slid in front of him. I tugged the collar of my shirt. Although it was almost 50 degrees, it was growing increasingly uncomfortably hot. Percy held a hand over my mouth. His irksome smile gave me the juvenile urge to lick his hand.

My heart was pounding. He _knows _but he's doing it on purpose! His eyes softened and he removed his hand. His vibrant green eyes bore into mines. "Jason, you know, _said _something about you." He tried for the natural look and failed. I nodded and tugged my T-shirt closer. His eyes flickered to my pale skin raised with goosebumps and shrugged off his jacket. I gaped. Was this some kind of elaborate joke?! The mess hall was deserted except for a few stragglers, staring at Percy and I. Waiting for a fight to break out. I sneered at them and they scattered.

He threw the jacket around me. Although the jacket was thin, the action warmed me down to my toes. And I was _never _warm. I noticed that he was slowly drying out. His eyes were staring at me, but seemed to be distant. Theres was a small puddle of water below his seat. I leaned back in surprise. He was draining the water out his clothes. Handy. The rain died down but I doubted that it wouldn't come back. I glared critically at the clouds. They looked suspicious. "I can't control it." Percy said softly. His hands had found a stray blade of grass and it looked dull compared to his eyes. He twisted it in his hands.

"I don't know how to stop the storms. It just depends on my emotion, and I can't stop." He trembled. "She's not coming back, is she, Nico? She's not. I can feel it." I felt so horrible. I gripped his shoulder. It was awkward as ever, but I managed not to run away screaming like a flirtatious girl. "I don't think she's dead." I didn't have the nerve to add '_yet'. _He shuddered. "Nico? I can't freaking control myself. If I find out that she's dead, then I don't think that this place will stay in one piece. I already feel the power draining out of me. I need help." He barked out a laugh.

I could feel the madness strain through him and my lungs clenched. It was so hard not to grab him into an awkward one hand man-pounding-macho- it's-okay motion. "You have help. According to the prophecy, i'm supposed to help." I whispered, burying my nose in his sweater. It smelled like a little bit of salt and the ocean waves. I closed my eyes. I felt like I was on the beach. Breathing out slowly, I thought. I didn't want to like him. I didn't want to love him. I honestly didn't want to _like_. But I was just like Percy. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't help but fall for the man with emerald eyes.

!

We were in the Big House, huddled between blankets and pillows. Well, at least I was. Percy seemed content with his blue donut. I sat in front of the fire, shivering. Percy's eyes seemed a hazel color as he stared in the fire. They look tired and glassy. His eyes snapped to me and I looked away, blushing. I clenched my teeth. I needed to stop doing all these lovey dovey movements. I had a feeling that Aphrodite was going to float with a chariot of doves and deer and float rose petals down to us. "Jason said you loved me." Percy said nervously and laughed.

"Can you believe him? He is such an… an… idiot." He laughed an uncanny uncomfortable laugh. I sat rigid under the mass of blankets. His raucous laughter died down when he realized I wasn't laughing along. I crumpled the shirt under my hands. I had taken off my wet clothes, which had left me in black boxers. I wrapped my blanket closer, self conscious. Percy sucked on his fingers, licking the blue glaze off.

"Is it true?" he said, completely quiet. I wondered about his thoughts. What was he thinking? Did he think I was weird? That I was a freak? I stretched my arms out and said casually, "And what if it was true?" I said, pausing to pull the blanket back over my shoulders.

He looked taken back. "I'm not sure what I think." I paused again. I felt like the walls were closing in on me. This was supposed to be a secret. I never wanted him to know, but _damn _Superman had to tell. So much for loyalty. I snorted. "Whatever. It's fine. I don't expect anything out of you. I am -was, actually- being irrational." I turned back so he couldn't see my scarlet face. I punched my pillow angrily. Flipping it over, I said, "I'm sleeping here tonight. Good night. And bye." I huffed and hugged the blankets over my shoulder. The storms heaved and I could hear Percy's breathing suddenly pick up. I bolted up. "Percy! What the hell?! Are you freaking dying while i'm trying to sleep?" I dropped the blankets and untangled myself from the plush couch.

Percy was hunched over, and his arms were clenching his gut. His eyes were rolled back and the whites were showing. "Too much… storms drained me… I can't…" he wheezed. The rain pounded on the glass panes and the wind peaked.

He dropped to the ground. "What the hell!" I ran to the random cabinets. I didn't know where anything was. I was still new here. Percy let out a laugh. It sounded delusional. "Woah… the world is going kinda spinny, Nico boo…" In other circumstances, I would've slapped someone if they gave me a nickname. But this guy's energy and life force was being drained by a storm he couldn't control.

I cursed, strings of profanity escaping. I considered yelling for Chiron. I didn't even _know _where everyone was. It was already late. I was nearly 10:00. I slammed drawers and cupboards open. "Where the bloody hell is the freaking ambrosia?!" I snatched open a Ziploc bag. Ripping it open, I ran over to the almost knocked out Percy.

His long eyelashes were fluttering, on the brink of passing out and being conscious. I opened his mouth. And then here's the idiotic part. Where this guys was slowly dying, I actually hesitated to save him. Not on purpose. He was just sitting there, with his perfect pink lips heaving, and his ultra white teeth grinding together. Like I was actually considering to… kiss him. I imagined his response to that and I shuddered. A child of Hades could not love. A child of Hades would not be caught in repulsive, distracting, nonsense such as love. What in the world was I thinking?

"Nico... " he groaned. The winds picked up and the rain quickened. I fished a clunky square of ambrosia. The little cube of gold glinted in the fire light. I gently pulled his chin down and cradled his head in my lap. I was surprised of how light he was. I forced it into his mouth and made him chew. I muttered, "You better swallow that crap, Jackson. I didn't get out of bed for you." Then it hit me. I swallowed. I was in my boxers. Only my boxers. I felt like my mind tripped down the stairs, broke its neck on the way, and fell straight into a hole so deep that it decreased to work.

Percy smiled an insane smile while chewing the healing cube. He murmured with a deadly but serene smile on his face. "Annabeth… we should go to college…. where are you? Nico is taking good care of me… he's very gentle and he blushes _a lot…" _I felt my face drain in embarrassment. Color returned to his face. He hooked his arms around my neck.

"Carry me to bed." he muttered simply. I nearly dropped him. He pouted. An almost-knocked-out Percy was a demanding Percy. "But… but- your c-cabin is all they way across the Camp, I just _can't _carry you across, and i'm _naked_." He teasingly slapped me gently across bare chest. This was worse than a drunk Percy. "No, silly, the couch right there!" I winced.

Hooking his frail arms and legs around me, he hung on, almost cutting off my air supply. I stumbled around, before tossing him onto the couch. He dreamily swept the blanket around his shoulders and peeled off his socks. I grabbed my shirt and muttered. I was about to shove my numb feet into my sneakers until he said, "Nico? Where are you going? Don't leave. I'm lonely." I couldn't believe this was happening. A few hours ago, we almost killed each other in a brawl and now we were sleeping with each other.

He patted the spot next to him and waited for me. His pout seemed increasingly annoying. "I swear to god Jackson, you are never going to reach daylight if anyone hears about this." I begrudgingly threw off my midnight shirt and dipped into the couch. Almost like dipping into a pool, I went slowly and carefully. He smiled. "Now I am not lonely, Death Boy. Thank you." The rain pattered relentlessly on. I slammed the lights off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't call me Death Boy." His eyes popped open. He laughed, a deep chord. There was a huge gap in between us. I flipped my pillow. Grumbling, I noticed his warm toes. I inched towards them. They were like a natural heater. I hesitantly touched his toes. He smiled, a real beaming smile.

"Okay, Angel." I froze and slowly turned around. "_Excuse me? Angel?!" _He laughed and suddenly ruffled my hair. He twirled a strand of my dark hair around his fingers. He seemed to be petting me. "Yeah. Like, Di Angelo? Doesn't it mean Angel?" I muttered something about 'touche' and felt my head tingle.

We stayed like that for a few seconds. Just there in the dark, breathing softly. We had a pattern. He breathed in, I breathed out. And vice versa. He was still twirling my hair, but he seemed to be falling asleep.

I shifted, and my nose was inches from his chest. His muscular build was illuminated in the moonlight. I willed myself to freeze and shrink away, the normal procedure when someone tried to make physical touch with me.

But I stayed there. Just with his hand weaved through my hair, and his chest slowly rising and dropping. My hand shook. I raised it slowly and rested it between us, the mere inches separating us. My eyes drifted shut.

I really didn't want to wake up to the too bright sunlight, or the other campers, and to the loss of the salty ocean smell. I wanted to stay here. For the first time in forever. I had no idea how to help this broken man. I couldn't just charm him into loving me. He loved Annabeth.

'_We already went through this. You can't have this. He's planning to go to college, get married, and make babies. Gag.' _

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

!

I bolted up, straight up. My heart ran wild. It was pounding and my head thundered. I clenched my bare chest. My breathing was rapid. I didn't get a nightmare. I didn't get hurt. I didn't get waken up abruptly. Something else happened. Something not natural. Not that anything in my life was normal.

I glanced over to Percy. His white, pristine, shirt was crumpled. He had a little tiny line of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. He had a supreme bad case of bedhead. The huge mop of hair looked untameable.

Noticing that I didn't have a shirt nor pants on, I darted straight up and out of the couch.

I had actually fell asleep with him. I had actually had the little foolish thought that I could sleep with him. I felt the inside of me rot a little. I was literally tearing myself down, not helping at all.

I sighed, and felt the dreaded notification ring back.

"Nico?" a panicked Percy said. He slapped the covers, like I could be somewhere there. "Here." I said, dreading his response. Was he going to freak out that he and I were literally 2 inches from each other last night? Nope. Apparently not. "Thanks bro for staying with me last night. I felt horrible for the past 5 months. I felt so empty, so lonely. You know what I mean?" I shrugged. He rolled on with the rant. "-and like, how you feel- or felt- about me. It must have been horrifying to sleep with me. I'm sorry for that, dude."

I sighed. I shrugged again. I wanted to seem laid back. I didn't want to know how _tempting _it was. Not in the perverted way, for all you dirty minded people out there. I meant how tempting he was, just vulnerable. Not protections. No storms. Not even the "Omg it's _the _PERCY JACKSON!" I glanced out the window. Over night, the rain had stopped. The grass outside looked suspiciously wet and soggy. Puddles were everywhere. Sighing, I was searched for my shirt and jeans.

"I think the harpies took it to the wash." I screeched to a stop. I freaked. "What the hell! What am I going to wear! I'm not going to just prance around naked!" I screeched.

He smiled in amusement. He sat up, his shirt looking flawless with his tousled hair, even though he just woke up. I combed my hair with my fingers, deep in thought. I had forgotten the troublesome visit last night.

FLASHBACK

'_POP!' I bolted up. My heart was rapidly beating. The blanket started slipping off. Grappling for it, I heaved it back on the bed. What the hell was that noise. I considered investigating. Shaking my head, I made my way back into the comfy little spot, right next to the Percy Jackson. _

_I frowned. I had recognized that from somewhere. The little pop. Always… something… really weird. I shrugged and drifted off slowly. Then my eyes popped open. I knew what that was now. _

_My ear had popped. _

_That meant that someone had died._

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you to those who reviewed! I will probably update in about 1-2 weeks. Thank you! Read On! ~NicoDiAngelo32 _


	4. Chapter 4: Tough Love

_A/N: This is chapter 4 of this fanfiction. Sorry if it took a bit to update. I had to work on my grades, because the quarter was ending and my grades weren't all that hot. :/ Thanks for waiting! I'll attempt to write faster and longer chapters. I'll free up my schedule so I can finally start cranking these chapters out. Here's chapter 4, the chapter you have all been waiting for! Read on! ~NicoDiAngelo32_

Percy's Point of View

'_-have been numerous storms reported on the brink of Long Island, and seems that it is growing stronger. The winds are picking up more than 35 miles per hour, and only seems to be increasing. The odd part? These suspicious storms are on and off constantly. The storms are located seemingly along the coast. It is recommended that you should stay in your house if the storms get stronger. If this continues, there will be a possibility of a violent storm or a hurricane.' _

The screen blinked shut. I stared at the blank slate, my bony face reflecting. My eyes drilled into the nothingness and I felt unfocused. Usually, I was a bundled up ball of energy and pure ADHD, but today was just not the day. Not that any day for the past 5 months was my favorite.

A dull ray of sunlight slanted into the room through the window, leaving me slightly blinded. I squinted, and abruptly stood up. The newscast echoed in my ears. Hundreds. No, _thousands _were getting hurt in my depression. The perky blonde anchor woman had delivered the news in the form of a Iris message. I had been sent an anonymous message about my destruction. It was almost like a warning. My head pounded. My chest ached from last night where I had almost drained all my power from summoning storms.

I had been saved from passing out by Nico. I groaned, slamming my fist into the wooden planks of the cabin. This guy had liked me for years, and I forced him to sleep within a 10 feet radius of me. I shook my head. I felt like crap for what he had to go through.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, fiddling with Riptide. The cold metal bit into my skin, almost to say, '_So, when's the last time you picked me up and used me? Oh yeah, you're depressed, so you're just going to forget about me.' _I hadn't used Riptide in forever, and I was pretty sure that I lost the ability to do some of the techniques.

My eyes darted over to the bottle of pills, and I had to control myself from pouring them down my throat. I clenched my hands. I strolled to my window, throwing apart the periwinkle curtains. I had expected bursts of sunlight like always, but was met with a downpour of rain. I stared at the soggy grass, and a few stragglers attempting to ignore the rain.

My fingers dwindled over the curtains as I fell back on my bed. I felt the aching in my chest come back. I was slowly wasting away. The room darkened as the sky grew several shades darker. I reached over, turning on my lamp that was shaped like a conch shell. I absentmindedly watched the air, my eyes dulling. My eyes focused on the glinting darts of dust spiraling through the air with no direction, illuminated by the yellow filtered light.

'_Thats like me. Just spiraling out of control, with no sense of direction.' _I had that aching sense of loneliness again. I remembered Nico again. His cold feet against my legs. His inky hair sprawled out on his pillow. His unguarded expression. His feathery laugh. His sarcastic eye roll that I was already accommodating too.

I froze. I didn't want a relationship. '_What the hell? Am I even gay?' _But it seemed like I had an attraction to him. Not like that. But he had an alluring aura that drew me in like a helpless moth to a light. That was ironic, considering the Son of Hades didn't have any light to him.

Wrapping my arms behind my head, I propped my head up. I didn't get to think the whole Nico-likes-me prospect. I was the first demigod that he met. I remembered the little dweeby kid that played Mythomagic, and was in awe of me. The kid that adored his sister. The sister that I killed. The lump in my throat grew larger.

Bianca Di Angelo was a pure soul, absolutely tranquil. And her life was gone, slayed like some grotesque monster. Nico was damaged beyond control, and he was long gone before anyone had noticed. And now he was this _guy _that had powers that killed.

He was extraordinary. He was one of the most powerful demigods that I knew. Someone that could hold such power, but pain, was almost inhumane.

I sat up. On top of the pain the he had to bear, he _liked me. _I almost buckled. I didn't exactly wrap my head around it before. This guy _liked _me.

'_Do you like him?' _My eyes closed. I didn't know. I didn't even know if I was bisexual. He was someone that had healing powers, even though he was the son of the death god.

'_Could he heal your ruined, depressed self? He's an important part in your life… and you have a connection to him, not matter how many ways you look at it. And he… likes you. ' _I thought. The thought pinged in my head and bounced around. I weighed the facts.

I didn't know if I liked _liked _him. I needed time to consider his feelings and _my _feelings properly. I didn't want to take advantage of his feelings and keep leading him on.

A thump on my door echoed in my silent cabin. My hand patted my pockets for Riptide, almost like a natural instinct. I cursed. I peeked behind one of my curtains. I didn't want to go anywhere, or to speak with anyone right now.

A huge mop of black hair caught my attention. Nico was leaning against my frame, and he was swinging his Stygian sword around, like he had better places to be.

I swung the door open. "Jackson. Get your ass out of your cabin for once." His irritating smirk shocked me. When was the last time that this guy smiled?

I looked down at my ratty sweat pants and wrinkled Camp Half Blood shirt. "Uh, come in, I guess." I threw off my shirt and sifted through the wasteland of clothes on my floor. '_Dirty, dirty, gross… is that even a shirt?' _I heard quiet footsteps trail after me.

"When's the last time you went out and trained?" He said critically. I glanced at my pale, tiny, build and suddenly felt younger. Nico was younger, but he had about 15 pounds on me.

He poked my arm with disdain. "Find a shirt, and hurry up. We have to go places." I glanced at him strangely. "You're not going to go and kill me, and leave my body in the forest, right?"

He shrugged, fiddling with a photo on the wall. "As tempting as that sounds, no." I threw on a Rolling Stones shirt and glanced over to him.

He was leaning on my desk, completely absorbed in the picture. I briskly walked across the wooden planks, and leaned over his shoulder. A cold, clean, minty smell exuded from him. His thumb was hovering over the wrinkled photo. I almost choked. It was the photo that I had forever. Well, since I was 13. Annabeth and I were awkwardly doing the friend-arm- hugging position at the top of the Empire Building. Not _the _top, not the 600th floor. Just the top, where tourists lingered. She beamed, and her gray eyes seemed carefree, her smile absolutely innocent. Just like any 8th grader.

Nico's eyes were blank. I felt violated, like he was seeing the side of me that was threatening to break. I snatched the picture off the bulletin board, making the thumbtack rip through the top. Shoving the picture in my desk, I snapped, "Aren't we supposed to go now?"

He glanced at me warily. He looked out the window at the stormy skies. "Your agitated." He stated. "Do you ever miss her?" He said shortly, his voice completely closed off.

I grabbed my sword and some drachma in an irritated manner. "What else do I have to do, besides sulking? I miss her, all the time. Every day. I have no choice. Even if I tried, I can't forget her."

He stood there, completely taken in the pictures. I grabbed his arm, jerking him away from the desk. He stood his ground and gritted his teeth. "Can we go? Please?" I snarled. I didn't want him to bring up the subject that had to do _anything _with Annabeth.

"What if she's dead?" He struggled to say. My nails dug into his arm. I could feel the steady beating of him heart. He looked tired.

"She's not." I said shortly, and pulled my door open. Storming outside, my converse sunk into the soft grass, squishing as I walked. I could hear Nico trail behind me, the mushy, wet, grass soaking his shoes.

"Sorry. I was being rude." He said. He rubbed his arm nervously, and I noticed he had on an XXL Camp Half Blood shirt. It hung all the way down to his knees, and it gave him an adorable quality.

"Nice shirt. You look cute." I said, smiling. He glared at me, and raised my hands in a "Sorry-Not-Sorry" motion. His cheeks flared, and I remembered last night. He brought a smile out of me, whether I liked it or not. He was just so, _fascinating. _I ran a hand through my hair, smiling. It was a long time since I smiled, and it felt foreign. He whisked past me, and took a sharp left past the Apollo cabin. Will Solace in all his surfer glory was attempting to hoard together a group of 13 year olds. They all had hoodies and raincoats on, cheerfully ignoring the downpour.

They all held bow and arrows, and I winced. I had a bad history with bow and arrows. Will's eyes darted between Nico and I. He raised his hand in a half-assed wave. Nico waved back with as much enthusiasm as I ever saw in him.

A surge of protection washed over me. Will jogged over, his neon orange Nikes catching my eyes. "Hey Nico." He said, in a sheepish manner. He nodded at me, giving me a strange look. He gave me a hard look, his eyes darting back to Nico.

It rained harder. My hair was starting to drip. Nico began animately talking to Will, his hands moving. My pounding headache blocked out his words. This didn't exactly feel like brotherly protection. It felt like a '_What does he have to make Nico smile, but not me?' _feeling.

The crew of 13 year old kids of Apollo ran to us. "WILL!" They all shrilled. I winced. Pubescent teenagers screaming were not what I wanted to hear in the morning. Or any time of the day.

Will looked chagrined. He slowly turned to them and smiled. "I'll be there in a sec, okay, kiddos? Just let me talk to someone." They all flocked Nico and I, looking at us with slight interest. Will continued his conversation with Nico, and ruffled his hair.

A small, blonde, navy-eyed boy beamed at me with wondrous eyes. "Hi." He whispered, completely taken with me. I raised an eyebrow. "Um, hey there." I crouched, so I could be eye level with him. "Son of Apollo, huh? Cool being a demigod so far?"

He nodded so fast, I was afraid that his head might knock off his small shoulders. "It's so cool! Although, it's weird to be here. I'm only 11, so i'm the youngest in the cabin." Will ruffled the kid's hair, and shook his shoulders.

"This is Hunter, dude, and he's one badass archer." I grinned at the irony of the name. I ruffled my hand through his golden locks, and announced, "I'm Percy. Son of Poseidon."

He gasped. "Percy _Jackson?" _I raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly. This kid knew me? He pumped his fist. "Can you do a power move with your water? Like, Katara from Avatar?"

I felt a familiar tug in my memory. This kid reminded me of Nico Di Angelo, when he was the dorky and loved Mythomagic. Smiling, Nico nudged me. Retorting, "He's already using his power, kiddo. He's making it rain." Hunter smiled uncertainly, like he wasn't sure whether Nico was kidding or not.

Nico's face was dead serious. Hunter stuttered, "Why are you making it rain everyday? Sunshine is great!" I laughed, a sour look gracing my face. Will wrapped his arm around Nico, the buff limb almost completely covering his face. It started to rain a bit harder. "But aren't you going to die if you keep making it rain?"

The bluntness of the small preteen shocked me. Will chimed in. "Yeah, Percy, won't you have a fatal ending?" His slightly edgy voice pissed me off. His arms were wrapped around Nico, and Nico had a slight grin on his face. What was their relationship?

"Well, of course it will. But, aren't you a good healer, Will?" It was a question or authority, a question of threat, almost. Shooting me a glare, Nico said sharply, "Shut up. Will's a good healer." I gave him a disbelieving look.

'_He was supposed to be on my side!'_ Since when was he all lovey dovey with Mr. Medicine? "I can't even control it…" I muttered. Nico had turned his attention back to Will.

My lip curled in disgust. I threw my hand out, and willed the water to come. Even though the beach was across the whole camp, I felt a something kick me in the gut. The soggy grass bubbled, and dark dirt rose to the top. The grass started caving in, and it turned into a mass area of sogging land. Almost like a living quicksand pit, the water crawled over to Hunter. It rose, like a tsunami. Even though this was simple trick to impress Hunter, it was draining my energy. After a few months of rage-raining, my magic reserve was emptying.

The wave slowly rose, and I could see the bluish liquid with tiny bubbles rising to the top. Hunter gaped, and Nico looked annoyed. He paced to me and pushed my shoulder. The wave faltered.

"You idiot! You can't control the raining and the storms, and now you're going to further exert yourself? Stop it!" Nico fussed, and he reminded me like my mother, in a fiercer way. I let the wave drop, and it disappeared, leaving small puddles of water.

"That was so cool!" Hunter said, pumping his tiny fist again. He glanced over to his siblings. "Did you guys see that?!" Nico said something to Will, something I couldn't hear over the pounding rain. He put a firm grip on my elbow, and steered us to the Arena.

I gave a triumphant smile over to Will, and stared at his soaked blonde hair, and his depressing neon Nikes. I twirled around. "Why are we going to the Arena?" Nico shot me an annoyed look. His onyx eyes were weary.

"Well, you look like a scrawny, pubescent, teen, so I have decided to give you the liberty to train." I nodded, feeling adrenaline pound through my veins a bit. It was forever since I trained, and I was ready.

He shoved the door open, and I trailed after him. I felt like an imposter here, after skipping training for 5 months. It was almost empty. A few stragglers were cleaning and polishing their weapons. Straw littered the floor, and beheaded dummies lay everywhere.

I rolled Riptide between my fingers, feeling the cold metal. Uncapping it, the pen erupted into a 3 foot, Celestial, sword. It shone, although there was no light. Anaklusmos was in full glory once again.

"Um, how are we gonna train?" I said uncertainly, spying the mutilated piles of dummies. Nico smirked. "Ready for some one on one sparring?" I felt stricken. This guy had _grown _during the last visit, and he was a dirty fighter.

Swallowing, I said good naturedly, "Let's go." He gave me a wicked smile. The Arena emptied. I planted my feet in the solid cement. Nico cocked his head, a sly smile gracing his handsome features.

"Ready?" I nodded. He leaped forward. My instincts were slow, and I lurched back, attempting to block. My weak try made my arm tremble as I tried to keep the sword from falling out of my hands.

He laughed, one hand wrapped around the hilt of the Stygian sword. "Come on, Jackson! I thought you were the big shot hero of Olympus!" He flicked his wrist without effort, and knocked Riptide to the floor with a clatter. There was silence. He burst out in laughter.

"Did I- just…. BEAT... " He gasped for air. "_-the _Percy Jackson?" He guffawed, a cute snort coming from him. I smiled. "I demand a rematch! I wasn't ready!" I said, stuttering for an excuse. "Nope. I, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, demigod extreme, _defeat, _the Percy Jackson."

I glared at him.

!

The Son of Hades was sweating. Sweat dripped down his temple, under his Camp Half Blood T shirt. "Damn. You improved." He snarled. I wiped the bead of sweat crawling on my neck.

I cursed. I had regained most of the techniques from months ago. I remembered, but I still lacked a bit. Nico huffed. His fingertips dwindled on the edge of his T-shirt. He slowly uncovered his toned, defined, chest, inch by inch. I stared. I was _sure, _absolutely _positive, _that I wasn't gay. But staring at him, it was hard not to admit. He shook his hair out, and my thoughts flew over to a cheesy chick flick, where the girl saw the guy take off his shirt in slow motion.

Shaking my thoughts out, I shivered evilly. If he wanted to play dirty, I would just as well. "It's really hot, right?" I sighed in fake frustration. I whipped my shirt off, and remembered my lanky body.

But Nico didn't seem to mind. He smiled fondly, like he was enjoying this. I didn't know if I was gay, but Nico was sure worming his dumb ass into my heart. I ran a hand through my hair, and smiled at him. Although Annabeth was always my girlfriend, and my best friend, what if she was dead? I was going to die just as well, because of the mass rage storms.

Nico glanced at me wearily, his dark eyes looking depressed. "Percy. What if she died?" I recoiled. I was doing fine, my thoughts depression-free, but he had to bring her up. Her gray eyes, her gold hair, and her laugh. I shuddered.

"Why would you bring that up?" I said smalley, and I suddenly felt cold. "Did you hear anything from her?" I said. He looked away, hugging himself. "No- I'm just… presuming- I mean it's probably not exactly accurate…"

"What is not accurate?!" I snapped. "I think I heard someone I know… die?" He said, uncertain. I shook. Riptide dropped out of my hands. "But i'm not sure! I just heard a small pop last night, and like I said, i'm not always _accurate! _I can ask Hazel, she might be alive-" he said. I shook. The pop in his ear. I remembered when I went into the Labyrinth, he told us that he heard when people died.

I gasped for air. She died?! "How do you know it's her?! It could've been anyone!" I shrieked. He stuttered. "I said I would tune into her life force! It might have been someone else I know!" I fell to my knees. Nico sheathed his sword.

Crouching next to me, he whispered, "Hey. It's okay. She could be anywhere out there, alive. When she comes back, she'll be fine." I couldn't believe that the guy that liked me, put himself in this position. I nodded. "Yeah… sorry, I just- lost it."

I breathed. "Let's go. One more round." Nico looked surprised, and his eyes darted to the rainfall outside. He nodded.

I lunged, and he barely blocked. I raised for a blow, and our swords clashed. I swiveled around, swiping for his chest. He was on defense. He blocked, parried, everything. Lunging forward, I tried to find a weak spot. Narrowing my eyes on his open back, I swept his feet out from under. He almost tripped, collapsing on me. My sword met his throat, nearly decapitating him. We both froze.

"Nice job, Jackson." We were breathing hard, but I didn't back away. His skin burned into mine, and I realized that we were both sweaty, shirtless, and _males. _I STILL didn't move. I dropped the sword, but not my arm. I breathed in his smell. I could feel his Adam's apple bobbing. He swallowed loudly.

"Percy. You shouldn't get involved with things that you don't really want." He tried to pull away. I pulled him closer, my nose dipping in his shoulder. He was the one that made me smile when I couldn't. He cheered me up, in a deathly way. His smile made me laugh, and he was funny in that masochist way.

To summarize it, I did want to get involved with him. In every way, I wanted to get involved with him. I wasn't gay, but I was in love again. I kissed his bare shoulder. His flesh erupted into goosebumps.

I swiveled him around. Crushing him to my chest, I wanted more of him. I wanted to laugh, and for the rain to stop. I felt him shiver.

"Jackson!" A high pitched voice screamed. I yanked myself away from Nico. Drew sashayed in the Arena, glancing disdainfully at the weaponry. I never in my life wanted to scream at a person so badly.

"What?!" I snarled. Nico fiddled with his sword nervously. He had a little smile on his face though.

"Chiron sent me. Get your ass down at the beach." I cursed loudly. "Do you know why?" I said sarcastically, slowly, like she couldn't understand English. She sneered.

"Obviously, I know why. Your dad is here for a little visit."

_A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. Although this chapter is a little longer. :) Hope you enjoyed some Pernico! The romance will advance even further. I will try to make my chapters a bit longer, if I have time. :/ Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll update in a few weeks. Read On! ~NicoDiAngelo32_


End file.
